orcs_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabre
Builder TheRoboteer Bot type Front-Hinge Flipper Weight 770KG Trivia •A middleweight version of Sabre, called Rapier, was also built. •The antenna are objectively the best part of the robot, says TheRoboteer Description Sabre is a heavyweight flipper robot that is armed with a front-hinge flipper. It is somewhat underweight at 770kg despite having all steel armour. Robot History SERIES 1 Qualifiers During its qualifier, Sabre started out by getting attacked and flipped around by Vindicator's vertical flywheel. However, it managed to recover and teamed up with fellow front-hinge flipper Burnout 2 to overturn Vindicator to a position where it could not self right, resulting in both robots going through. Heat O Sabre competed in Heat O after qualifying. In round 1 it faced Cold Heart, Vespine and Vortex. Sabre started out by attacking Vespine, flipping it over. It then pushed Vespine into the spinning weapon of Cold Heart, which both ripped off one of Vespine's claws, and flipped Cold Heart over. Sabre then began hassling the overturned Cold Heart, throwing it across the arena, before once again turning its attention to Vespine, who it flipped once more before becoming locked in a pushing match with it. This tussle was broken up when the bots drove over the floor flipper and Vespine was thrown into the air, with a large chunk of its armour coming off at the same time. This did not matter though, as Cold Heart had been unable to right itself after initially being flipped, while Vortex had flown into the pit earlier after a hit from Cold Heart, meaning both Sabre and Vespine went through. In round 2 Sabre faced Coelacanth, which was also built by TheRoboteer. The match started with both robots being unable to get under each other once again, before they became locked together, unable to outpush each other. After becoming separated, the two machines charged at each other, and this time Sabre succeeded in flipping Coelacanth over twice. The two machines then again became locked together, before Coelacanth managed to get around the side of Sabre and bite down on the top of it with its jaw. During this, Sabre's flipper came off. It did manage to get underneath Coelacanth once again though, and began pushing it around the arena, pinning it on the arena side wall and leaving it immobile, allowing Sabre to progress to the heat final. There, Sabre faced Machiavellian. The match started with Sabre getting straight underneath Machiavellian, pushing it back to the arena wall and almost flipping it out. Machiavellian survived though, and the two machines again became locked together, unable to outpush each other. Machiavellian managed to land some glancing blows with its spinner onto the side of Sabre, before sabre got underneath Machiavellian and flipped it backwards, but not over. Sabre once again got underneath Machiavellian though and flipped it twice more, this time overturning it. Just as Machiavellian righted itself, Sabre again flipped it, but this time Machiavellian landed on its wheels. It lacked the manoeuvrability to attack the sides of Sabre though, and instead got pushed back to the arena side wall. There, Machiavellian landed the first real damage of the match, ripping the front wedge plate off Sabre. This did not seem to affect Sabre's ability to get underneath Machiavellian though as shortly after Sabre once again flipped Machiavellian over twice, before again pushing it to the arena side wall. Shortly after, the fight ended, and the judges deemed that Sabre's aggression was enough to give it the win and put it through to the series semi finals. Stats 770KG 1 Storm Burst Weapon Motor 2 NPC fast drive * Wins:1 * Losses:0 Category:Robots with Flippers